Everything
by LariaKaiba
Summary: Everything can’t be wrong. -Malik/Ryou-


**---Welcome to my newest drabble, yay drabbles! **

**Not much to say about this one... I guess the ending sucks. But you all can be the judge of that. **

**Enjoy---**

**Everything  
By: Laria Kaiba**

"Hey Ryou, check this out," Malik said happily bouncing into the other boy's room with a Duel Monsters card in hand, "I'm sure you'll like it."

"It will take a lot right now to make me like anything…"

Malik frowned. Ryou's room was dimly lit; the curtains to the window were open. The white haired teen sat by the window watching the softly falling snow outside.

"Ryou?" Malik asked walking toward his friend, laying the card on the dresser, "You ok?"

"No…"

Malik stood next to the other teen; he could see the trail of tearstains down his checks. He placed his hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything…" Ryou answered standing up and turning away from Malik. It tore at Malik's heart to see Ryou like this.

"Everything can't be wrong," Malik said softly, "There's got to be something specific."

"I really mean…" Ryou shook his head, "Everything."

Malik hesitated for a second. He wanted to console Ryou, but was not sure how. The two had broken up just a few months ago, but both knew there was still something between them. Malik came up behind Ryou and hugged him.

"Don't worry," Malik soothed, "things will get better."

"Doubt it…"

"It will," Malik said sternly, "Trust me it will, no matter how bad thing look they always get better eventually."

Ryou didn't say anything. He only broke out of Malik's grip and made his way over to his bed. Malik had flash backs to years before… when he was depressed…

"Ryou, I really care about you and I'll be here to help you in anyway I can," Malik said, his heart hurt even more now that the past was in the back of his mind, "I don't want to see you depressed… please promise me you won't anything to hurt yourself... please?"

"You did…" Ryou said softly, turning to him. Malik resisted the urge to look down at the scars on his arms.

"I was stupid," Malik said, "You're smarter then that."

"… I guess…"

"Cheer up," Malik said, regretting the tone of command in his voice.

"Why?" Ryou asked sadly, looking past Malik and out the window. Malik bit his lip; he did not see the point in holding anything in now.

"Because I love you, and I care about you very much…" Malik blurted out stepping closer to the white haired teen, "And I'm worried… I do not want to see you like this… I don't want to see you hurt."

Ryou sighed and Malik took him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Ryou hugged back.

"I'll do anything I can to help you get through this," Malik smiled, holding him close.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know…" Ryou sighed, letting go of Malik.

"Don't know about what?" Malik asked.

"…Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Don't worry about it," Ryou said.

"Ok," sighed Malik as Ryou sat down on his bed. Malik hesitated again before sitting next to Ryou, practically in his lap. They stared at each other for what seemed like, to Malik, a long uneasy time before Ryou leaned into him, nuzzling him. Malik wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I love you so much," the blond whispered

"I love you too."

Malik smiled at his former lover, who smiled back slightly.

"I'll always be here for you," Malik cuddled Ryou, "No matter what."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Ryou leaned over and gave Malik a kiss on the cheek. Malik blushed a little and held Ryou close to him.

"I just want to sit here and tell you how much I love you over and over again until you feel better," Malik sighed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Malik could not stop himself from spilling out everything that was in his heart, "I want to take away all you pain and sadness so you can be happy."

"Oh…"

Malik nuzzled Ryou, who nuzzled back. The blond smiled again.

"Hmm…" the white haired teen sighed.

"Hm?" Malik looked at him curiously.

"Thinking"

"Thinking about what, if I may ask?" Malik said laying his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"Nothing… don't worry about it."

"You wouldn't have mentioned that you were thinking if it were nothing," said Malik, running his fingers through Ryou's long hair.

"Heh."

"Alright," Malik rolled his eyes, "Have it your way."

Ryou grinned, Malik looked up at him.

"Hehe," he giggled, "I made you smile."

"Yep."

"That's good," Malik said.

"Hmm…" Ryou rubbed Malik's arms gently. Malik watched him, he did not really like people touching his arms because of his scars… but Ryou was different. The blond was caught off guard however then Ryou leaned over and gave him a kiss. Malik kissed back… for some it was a very small thing… but for Malik… it was everything…

**The End**


End file.
